Suchaktion
by AllegroAssai
Summary: Weder Snape noch Harry sind in der Lage das zu tun, was von ihnen erwartet wird. Meine Antwort auf den Osterwettbewerb auf HPFFA.


**Suchaktion**

„Halt deinen verdammten Mund, Potter", bellte Snape und preßte Harry gegen die kalte Wand ihm. Seine Hand krallte sich an Harrys Kragen fest und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Mit letzter Kraft zog Harry hoch und spie seinem ehemaligen Lehrer ins Gesicht.

„Feigling!" flüsterte er, doch der Tränkemeister ließ nun völlig unerwartet von ihm ab, ein totes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Auch das wird nicht funktionieren, Potter. Aber einen Versuch war es wert."

Harry seufzte und rieb seinen wunden Hals. Snape setzte sich wieder auf seine kahle Pritsche und beobachtete den jungen Mann, der nun resigniert auf seiner eigenen platz nahm.

Der Blick der beiden Männer fiel auf das kleine Fenster oben in der Ecke. Es regnete in Strömen und der Wind blies durch die kleine Öffnung. Ein kleiner Ast wackelte im Wind und klapperte unregelmäßig gegen das Eisengitter. Was würde Harry nicht alles geben, um den Regen auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren.

Die Zelle war so klein, daß die beiden nie weiter als zwei Meter voneinander entfernt waren und es zog meistens, warm wurde es nie.

Die Wände waren grau und etwas feucht, der Schimmel formte lustige Figuren an der Decke und Harry verbrachte viel Zeit damit, sie zu interpretieren.

„Dame auf e4", sagte Harry leise und drehte sich zur Wand. Er fühlte sich sehr schwach. In den letzten zwei Monaten hatte er über dreißig Mal versucht, Voldemorts Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Die Prophezeiung war eindeutig, wenn einer starb, starb auch der andere.

Darin waren sich nun Dumbledore (oder vielmehr dessen eindimensional gemaltes Überbleibsel, welches die Zusammenhänge schon lange nicht mehr verstand) und Voldemort einig.

Harry wurde also von Voldemort selbst am Leben gehalten, falls man das hier Leben nennen konnte (und das konnte man eigentlich nicht). Der Dunkle Lord war wohl doch schlauer als Dumbledore zunächst angenommen hatte und Snape war nicht in der Lage gewesen, Harry Potter in den Tod zu schicken, auch das wich von Dumbledores Plänen ab.

Voldemort hatte recht schnell und recht gewaltsam herausgefunden, daß Snape doch etwas an dem Jungen lag, daß er einen guten Grund hatte, ihn am Leben zu halten. Also hatte er die wundervolle Idee, die beiden zusammen einzusperren, Snape würde schon dafür sorgen, daß Harry Potter am Leben blieb, und das tat er auch.

Nach zwei Tagen der Nahrungsverweigerung flößte Snape ihm gewaltsam eine Tasse Hühnerbrühe ein und Harry erbrach sich über dessen Umhang, doch der bittere, dunkle Mann war stärker und am Ende hatte Harry aufgegeben.

Und etwas anderes probiert. Er hatte versucht, sich zu erhängen, er hatte auch versucht, ein Würstchen zu aspirieren und in Folge dessen zu ersticken, er hatte versucht, sich den Kopf an der Wand kaputtzuschlagen. Und jetzt hatte er probiert, Snape dazu zu bringen, ihn zu erwürgen, alles ohne Erfolg.

Harry mußte sich setzen, als seine rechte Hand unkontrolliert zu zucken begann. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde zerspringen und er müsse seinen Schädel zusammendrücken. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und als er wieder erwachte,! war es fast dunkel. Und noch kälter. Harry zitterte und setzte sich auf. Seine ausgeblichene alte Hose war naß, da war ein großer, dunkler Fleck in seinem Schritt.

„Wie lange war ich dieses Mal…" Harry stand auf, jeder Knochen schien schwerer geworden zu sein, er war so müde.

„Länger als sonst", lautete die recht barsche Antwort. „Zieh dich um." Snape wandte sich nie ab, wenn Harry sich umzog, er ließ ihn nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Nach zwei Monaten störte das diesen auch nicht mehr sonderlich. Die Suche nach etwas Wärmerem war ziemlich erfolglos, selbst wenn Harry jedes Kleidungsstück in der kleinen Kommode übereinander anziehen würde, würde er nicht warm genug sein.

„Hast du noch einen Pullover?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und fröstelte.

„Nein, Potter. Frag doch die **Vorzimmerdame**."

Vielleicht würde er ja eine Lungenentzündung bekommen? Als er umgezogen war, drehte er sich zu dem Mann um, mit dem er nun seit sechzig Tagen (aber wer zählte schon mit) eine Zelle teilte, die nicht größer und etwa genauso abstoßend war wie sein altes Zimmer.

Snape saß auf seiner Pritsche, wie so oft, ein Bein war ausgestreckt, eines war angewinkelt. Eine **Aura** der absoluten, fast sichtbaren Hoffnungslosigkeit umgab den einst so beeindruckenden Mann. Harry schätzte, daß Snape mittlerweile so schwer klinisch depressiv war, daß er vielleicht nicht mehr lange in der Lage sein würde, Harry am Leben zu halten.

Es wurde Abend. Aus der Ecke drang der säuerliche Geruch von frischem Erbrochenem, doch Harry war nicht derjenige mit dem empfindlichen Magen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob die Anfälle, die er in den letzten Tagen immer wieder bekam, ein Zeichen dafür waren, daß der Horkrux in Harrys Kopf stärker wurde.

„War es schlimm? Ich erinnere mich nicht."

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern starrte auf einen besonders interessant geformten Schimmelfleck ihm gegenüber. Harry rollte mit den Augen, der Mann konnte stundenlang so dasitzen, ohne sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen.

„Snape?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Du bist dran."

„Hmmm", lautete die unmotivierte Antwort. „Turm auf G1."

Harry überlegte krampfhaft und verzog dann den Mund. Snape schien vielleicht sogar aus seinem Stupor zu kommen.

„Richtig, Potter. Das war Schachmatt."

Der säuerliche Geruch ging auch von Snapes Ärmel aus, also stand er auf und suchte nach einem anderen Hemd. Wie jedes Mal stockte Harry der Atem, als er Snapes Rücken sah und dieser war wie immer darauf bedacht, ihn schnell zu bedecken. Es war eine Landkarte der Gewalt, die meisten Narben schienen sehr alt zu sein, viele waren gedehnt, waren ihm beigebracht worden lange bevor er aufgehört hatte zu wachsen. Harry hatte sich noch nicht getraut, zu fragen. Da waren lange, schmale tiefe Schnitte, kleine runde halbrunde Narben, die wie Gürtelschnallen aussahen, sogar eine Brandnarbe. Sie waren teilweise überlagert. Harrys Rücken sah bei weitem nicht so schlimm aus, doch auch er hatte einige Überbleibsel der Familie Dursley behalten.

Snape hatte ihn nie danach gefragt, doch als er das erste Mal Harrys Rücken gesehen hatte, hatte für den Rest des Tages seine dünne Suppe nicht angerührt. Vor zwei Monaten noch hatte der Mann versucht, auszubrechen, er hatte Pläne geschmiedet und die Wände abgeklopft, doch es war vollkommen hoffnungslos.

Der Mann, der einmal am Tag das Essen durch die Luke schob, (wenn man das Essen nennen konnte und eigentlich konnte man das nicht) war ein Squib, er hatte nicht einmal einen Zauberstab. Einmal in der Woche brachte er frische Sachen. Er kam sogar herein und leerte den widerlichen Eimer in der Ecke. Dabei sah er so arrogant aus, daß Harry fast anfing, zu lachen.

„Merlin, das ist das kleinste bißchen Macht, welches je jemandem in den Kopf gestiegen ist", war das einzige, was er jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte. Danach war die Suppe noch dünner, doch Harry störte das nicht.

„Hey Snape!"

Der Mann drehte zeitlupenartig seinen fettigen, ungewaschenen Kopf in Harrys Richtung. Seine Augen lagen noch tiefer in den Höhlen als sonst.

„Meinst du nicht, wir sollten das hier ein für alle Mal beenden? Ich denke nicht, daß Lily das so gewollt hätte…" Harry konnte das Provozieren nicht wirklich lassen. Da war er wieder, an Snapes wundestem Punkt. und er trat tief hinein. Dieses Mal war die Reaktion jedoch weniger explosiv, ein weiteres Zeichen für den Verfall des anderen.

„Lily hat ihr Leben für dich geopfert. Es würde ihr das Herz umdrehen, wenn sie wüßte, daß ihr einziger Sohn aufgibt."

Harry wurde wütend. Snapes Logik war vollkommen falsch, er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Ich gebe nicht auf. Voldemort ist da draußen, und irgendwie…" Harry ließ den Kopf hängen und seine Stimme nahm einen tieferen, dunkleren Ton an, „irgendwie fühle ich mich verantwortlich für jedes seiner Opfer, denn ich hätte ihn töten können, ich kann ihn immer noch töten. Ich bin der letzte Horkrux, und…"

„… halt den Mund, Potter. Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen, du versuchst es doch jeden Tag."

Harry setzte sich wieder auf. „Willst _du_ Verantwortung übernehmen? Immerhin bist _du_ derjenige, der mich nicht sterben läßt."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei ihm das egal. Als sei ihm alles egal, und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich sehr gereizt.

„Feigling", sagte er leise und wartete auf die Reaktion, die jedoch dieses Mal recht mild ausfiel.

„Warum bist du eigentlich so allergisch gegen dieses Wort? Vielleicht solltest du eine Therapie machen…" Harrys Stimmung wurde zunehmend heiterer, es war nicht seine eigene Heiterkeit, es war die Voldemorts. Irgendetwas war wieder genau so gelaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Meine Mutter hatte großen Einfluß auf mich", sagte Snape, völlig uncharakteristisch, er redete sehr selten über persönliche Dinge.

„Ja?"

„Ja. Sie war wahnsinnig."

„Hast du von ihr die Narben?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Potter."

„Harry."

„Hmmm."

Snape war wieder in eine seiner düsteren Stimmungen. An guten Tagen (wie heute, wenn man das einen guten Tag nennen konnte, und eigentlich konnte man das nicht) sprach er, bewegte sich mehr und schneller und aß. An schlechten Tagen saß er nur auf der Pritsche und starrte ins Leere (also auf die Schimmelflecken, besonders auf den einen, der wie ein **Kessel** aussah).

Wenigstens wurde Snape nicht mehr täglich abgeholt und ‚befragt'. Der Orden hatte ihn in keiner einzigen Angelegenheit zum **Geheimniswahrer** gemacht, Snape war also unfähig, Voldemort wirklich wichtige Informationen zu geben.

Der kleine Ast hämmerte nun wie verrückt und in keinem Rhythmus gegen einen Eisenstab, es machte Harry wahnsinnig, erinnerte ihn an einen tropfenden Wasserhahn.

Die Haare der beiden Männer waren länger als je zuvor, schwarz und ungewaschen. Harry sah aus wie ein ausgehungertes, schmutziges Straßenkind. Seine Brille war vollkommen zerkratzt und sehr schief. Harry lag oft auf der Pritsche und träumte davon, was er tun würde, wenn er jemals hier herauskommen sollte (wenn das überhaupt möglich war und das war es eigentlich nicht). Er würde stundelang in der Wanne liegen, er würde die Sonne genießen und den Regen, er würde allen sagen, wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten und…

Bevor Harry gar zu sentimental werden konnte, öffnete sich die Luke mit einem kreischenden Quietschen, beide Männer zuckten zusammen. Zwei Schüsseln mit sehr, sehr dünner Suppe, die irgendwie muffig roch, standen auf dem heutigen Speiseplan. Sie war immer fettig und ölig, wahrscheinlich war es das billigste Fett, das der Todesser, der mit der Ernährung der Gefangenen beauftragt worden war, auftreiben konnte.

Harry stand auf, er bemerkte, daß seine mageren Knie ein knackendes Geräusch von sich gaben, wahrscheinlich waren sie schon eingerostet von der langen Starre.

Er brachte Snape seine Suppe und setzte sich dann wieder auf das Bett. Er mußte an Hogwarts denken, als die großen Tische und das Essen, an Dumbledore und Ron und Hermine und Ginny, an Quidditch und Hagrid. Harry schleuderte den Teller gegen die Wand und brach plötzlich und unvermittelt in Tränen aus. Es waren die bittersten Tränen seines Lebens, sie brachten keinerlei Erleichterung, sie machten es nicht einfacher, fortzufahren.

Also wischte er sein Gesicht ab, verzog den Mund, als ob er etwas Saures auf der Zunge hatte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er spürte den dunklen Blick des Mannes neben ihm, dem es ganz bestimmt nicht besser ging, auf ihm und zwang sich, Augenkontakt aufzunehmen.

Snape bot ihm wortlos seine Suppe an, doch Harry hob abwehrend und zugleich angewidert die Hand.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", stellte er fest, weder in einem besonders tragischen, noch in einem Ton, der Mitleid erregen sollte, sondern nüchtern, neutral.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Potter."

„Harry."

„Hmmm."

Harry lehnte sich wieder an die Wand hinter ihm, unbewußt nahm er die gleiche Position ein, wie der Mann neben ihm.

Und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, wo um Merlins Willen er die Kraft nehmen sollte, um weiterzumachen.

„Glaubst du an Gott? Und Jesus und so?" fragte er plötzlich und erinnerte sich daran, daß Tante Petunia oft in die Kirche gegangen war.

„Nein", lautete die knappe Antwort.

„Warum nicht?"

Snape atmete tief ein, sein Gesichtsausdruck war abfällig, als müsste er überlegen, ob Harry Potter wirklich eine Antwort wert war. Harry hatte schon, wie so oft, aufgegeben als doch eine Antwort kam.

„Mein Vater war – ist Katholik. Er dachte, ich sei verdammt und er wollte meine Seele retten. Als ich alt genug war, habe ich ihm recht eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, wie absurd ich das alles fand. Daß ich für unsichtbare Freunde zu alt war und daß wenn Gott wirklich wollte, daß ich an ihn glaube, dann hätte er auch existiert…"

Harrys Mundwinkel zog sich leicht nach oben. Es fühlte sich fremd an.

„Was hat er dazu gesagt?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht und rieb unbewusst an seiner linken Schulter, von der Harry wußte, daß sie eine große, schnittförmige Narbe hatte.

„Oh."

Etwas desillusioniert lehnte Harry sich zurück, als ihm neuerlicher Anfall das Bewußtsein raubte.

Als er aufwachte, war es dunkel. Harrys Hände waren am Bett fixiert, wie immer wenn Snape schlief (wenn man das was Snape nachts tat schlafen nennen konnte, und das konnte man eigentlich nicht). Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite, so daß er ein Stück Mond sehen konnte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Snape, welcher im Sitzen eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr über das Gesicht, welches in seinen Armen vergraben war. Ein Bein war ausgestreckt, eines angewinkelt. Harry versuchte, das bekannte, **schnarchende **Geräusch zu hören, es beruhigte ihn irgendwie, doch Snapes Atem ging stoßweise. Ein leises, ersticktes Geräusch, es hörte sich fast wie ein Schluchzen an, echote durch die winzige Zelle. Harry konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, sein Kopf hämmerte, ihm war übel und furchtbar elend.

Snape fluchte leise, Schimpfwörter, die eines Todessers definitiv würdig waren. Dann flüsterte er etwas, das Harry nicht verstand, der Selbsthaß in der Stimme des Mannes war beängstigend, so intensiv, daß es schon fast surreal anmutete.

Harrys Hals war sehr trocken, es fühlte sich an wie Sandpapier, er konnte nicht einmal schlucken. Doch er traute sich nicht, auch nur das leiseste Geräusch zu machen.

Nach ein paar Minuten und vollkommen unerwartet, schlug Snape seinen Kopf hart gegen die Wand hinter ihm und fluchte wieder.

„Hey!" entfuhr es Harry, bevor er nachdenken konnte. „Snape!"

Der Mann schien plötzlich einzufrieren. Harrys rechte Hand fühlte sich seltsam schwer an, kalte Panik stieg in ihm hoch, zu groß, um sich ihr zu stellen ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, also schluckte er sie herunter und flüsterte gepreßt: „Mach mich los. Bitte. Mein Arm ist taub."

Snape stand langsam auf und öffnete die Fesseln, die Harry nachts fixierten, damit er sich nicht das Leben nahm.

Harry versuchte seine Hand zu bewegen, sie fühlte sich an, als ob sie jemand anderem gehörte, als sei sie eingeschlafen, doch das gewohnte Kribbeln blieb aus.

Snape drehte Harrys Kopf (recht unsanft) so daß dieser direkt ins Mondlicht sah und inspizierte dessen Augen.

„Sind sie rot?" fragte Harry voller Angst.

„Nein. Die Pupillen sind unterschiedlich groß. Ist deine ganze rechte Seite taub?"

Harry wackelte mit dem Bein und nickte. „Das ist kein gutes Zeichen, richtig?"

„Nein, Potter, das ist es nicht. Der Horkrux verhält sich wie eine Raumforderung."

Harry nickte. Raumforderung… irgendwo hatte er das schon einmal gehört. Raumforderung. Wie ein Tumor.

Harry schloß die Augen, er sehnte sich so sehr nach Körperkontakt, daß es wehtat. Er vermißte Hermine. Er stand auf und hätte das Gleichgewicht verloren, doch Snape hielt ihm seine Hand hin, damit er nicht fiel.

Harry ergriff sie, zog dem mageren Mann zu sich heran. Nach anfänglichem Widerstand (den Harry komplett ignorierte), klammerten sich schmale Hände an knochige Schulterblätter, hielten schmutziges Haar. Sie standen ziemlich lange so da, es war Harry, der als erster los ließ.

Raumforderung. Tumor. Krebs.

Harry hob Snapes unangerührte Schüssel hoch, trank die Hälfte und bot sie Snape an, der das gleiche tat. Er fühlte sich plötzlich besser als seit Wochen, voll neuer Hoffnung und Stärke.

„Ich habe einen Plan", sagte er, und der Ton in seiner Stimme verbot jeglichen Sarkasmus, jegliche herablassende Bemerkung.

Snape setzte sich wieder auf seine Pritsche, sein Gesicht glänzte naß im Mondlicht.

„Ein Nachbarsjunge hatte einen Hirntumor. Er hat Chemotherapie und Bestrahlung bekommen, es hat geholfen. Dann haben sie ihn operiert. Tante Petunia hat immer viel für die Familie mitgekocht und war ständig da, sie ist so neugierig… Egal. Jedenfalls hat sie gesagt, daß Chemotherapie Gift ist und alle Zellen zerstört, aber die Schnelleren, also Kranken mehr. Vielleicht kann man das ja simulieren? Du könntest einen Trank brauen mit ganz wenig Basiliskengift, da ist welches in der Kammer des Schreckens, ich weiß wie man reinkommt. Und du könntest vielleicht auch Dämonsfeuer heraufbeschwören, und ich setz mich näher ran, weißt du?"

Harry fummelte nervös an seinem Hemd herum, seit wann bedeutete ihm Snapes Meinung überhaupt etwas?

„Snape?"

„Severus", antwortete dieser. „Ich gratuliere, Potter. Du hast doch ein Gehirn."

„Harry."

„Hmmm. Der Ast da oben… Ist aus Eiche. Wenn du auf meiner Schulter stehst, könntest du ihn abbrechen." Snape holte eine Scherbe aus seiner Tasche und zeigte sie Harry, dieses Mal war er nicht so vorsichtig wie sonst mit scharfen Objekten. „Mit einem deiner Haare könnte man vorübergehend einen Zauberstab anfertigen."

Harry nickte eifrig, er mochte die Idee.

„Warum nicht eines deiner Haare?" fragte er. „Du hast doch bestimmt einen **Vampir** unter deinen Vorfahren."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dementor."

„Wirklich?"

„Natürlich nicht, Dummkopf."

Sie standen auf und gingen zum Fenster hinüber (wenn man zwei Schritte gehen nennen konnte, und das konnte man eigentlich nicht), doch dann hörten sie, wie bekannte Schritte sich der kleinen Zelle näherten.


End file.
